Accepting Darkness
by LrafaelxD
Summary: ON-HOLD. It was started out as normal day, until she appeared and Hell broke loose. Been attacked and kidnapped wasn't included in neither one of their plans for the day. But we can't always get what we want. Follow the Circle in their biggest battle yet. Loyalties will be tested. Friendships will be broken. New Enemies will rise.
1. Deyanira

Disclaimer: I don't own TSC, I just own the plot and future OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1: _Deyanira_

The music was loudly pumping from the speakers breaking through the silence that invaded the entire Chamberlain Residence. Faye and Melissa were dancing around to the beat of the music in Faye's room.

"Let's go shopping" Melissa suggested plopping down on Faye's bed. Faye stopped dancing at those exact instants to take another sip of her drink.

"Let's go!" Faye declared grabbing her cellphone and wallet before going out the door not even bothering to wait for Melissa. Melissa rolled her eyes at her best friend's action before getting to her feet and going down the stairs.

"Took you long enough" Faye says checking herself out in the mirror, that was close to the doorway. Melissa kept walking down the stairs. Once Faye was done using the mirror she turned around to look at Melissa, who rolled her eyes once again, giving her keys to Faye with a simple 'Fine!' before heading out the door and into her car to go the mall.

* * *

The girls were walking around the mall heading towards a Victoria's Secret store because Faye wanted to buy a Pure Seduction fragrance, when a blonde girl bumped into Faye and spilled vanilla ice-cream all over her shirt. "What the hell is your problem, bitch?" Faye snapped at the girl looking down at her vanilla ice-cream covered shirt.

The girl giggled and that made Faye's blood boil, from her slightly raising anger. "Actually your circle is" she spat raising her hand and showing her palm to Melissa and Faye.

For a moment the girls felt as if time had stopped, there, in the palm of the girl's hand was the same mark that John Blackwell had. _The Balcoin mark_. They thought that the other four children that Blackwell had mentioned were coming were lies, since it has been two weeks since his death and nothing unusual had happened, until now.

"What happened? not so tough now are you?" the girl mocked grinning like a Cheshire cat. Melissa gripped Faye's arm tightly but trying to not let her fear show, but failing miserably. Faye gulped now was not the time to freak she needed to play the mean girl card if she wanted to get out of this one. They were at the mall surrounded by lots of people, she knew the girl wouldn't try to use any magic if she didn't want to attract too much attention to herself.

"Just because you have some stupid mark doesn't mean I'm afraid of you" Faye snapped crossing her arms in front of her chest, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. The blonde smirks when she sees Faye's action and laughter exploded from her mouth, sounding more wicked than normal laughs.

"W-what do you want?" Melissa says trying her best not to stutter. After noticing that Faye's mean girl card didn't work she needed to do something so she'll try to talk her way out of this after all is not like the blonde would use magic in public and risk exposure, right?

"Oh... we want many things, but at the moment we just want to find our father and get our sisters to join us. Now I'll give you two choices, and believe me I'm not one to give choices so you should be grateful for that. One; tell me where my father and sisters are. Two; keep quiet and I'll play _target shooting_ with you. The choice is yours" _The blonde bitch_, as the other two girls have been mentally calling her, offered with an evil smirk.

The girls just stood there, completely frozen and not because the bitch, as they call her, was using magic on them. They didn't know what to do, they couldn't tell her that her sisters killed their father, but neither could they risk becoming the target for this girl to use them for target practice either.

_target practice_

The idea hit Faye, it was like someone had just slap her across the face. Of course that's it. Target Shooting. If the bitch wanted to play, they'd play. "Are you done, gaping like a fish out of water or what?" the blonde girl said getting irritated for not getting a quick answer like she had been hoping for.

She wanted an answer Faye would give her an answer. "You want answers, then you got to answer my question. What's your name, bitch?" Faye asks trying to avoid the subject of having to give answers to blondie over there. The girl rolled her eyes at the question, the girls were clearly getting to her nerves, and that's exactly what they were aiming for.

"The name's Deyanira, now would you answer the damn questions. Where is my father? and where are my sisters?" the girl said the last part through clenched teeth, obviously she was one step from losing her cool and that's all the girls need.

Melissa smirked having already caught up with her best friend's plan, she wasn't so scared now, if anything she felt slightly more confident. Short temper and dark magic weren't things that were suppose to be together, but here it was a dark witch with short temper named Deyanira and if they aren't mistaken maybe one of four other people who could want to kill them, for God knows what.

"Your _father_" Melissa said the word father like if she had just tasted something awfully sour, "is where he deserves to be. Your sisters are God knows where-" the short dark-haired young witch rolled her eyes as her friend cut her in, but she didn't dare interrupt Faye knowing full well that what she was about to say would probably piss Deyanira off even more, so she prepared herself for whatever ridiculous words were about to leave her friend's mouth.

"-she's right. Evil princess number two; left town two weeks ago and by now she's probably in South America, she did always say she wanted to visit Brazil" Faye lied the last part, but the only other person present right now besides her that knew that part was a complete lie was Mel, and she wasn't going to deny it either. "Your other sister, Evil Princess number one, I don't know where she is. Though probably having a chat with social services since she doesn't have any family anymore, since you know your father was reported dead sixteen years ago" she said flipping her hair back, acting all casual and cool.

Deyanira glared at Faye, obviously not pleased with her answer. Melissa was just standing there biting on her bottom lip, something that she does everything she feels nervous about something. "Liars..." Deyanira growled, her eyes locked tightly on them both. Faye gulped.

"Big mistake" the girl hissed sending Melissa and Faye both flying into the nearest wall.

Everything seem to be on pause as the girls hit the wall. Every person around them stopped dead in their tracks, eyes locked on one person and one person only, _Deyanira_. The worst part is that she doesn't seem to care about it.

Deyanira raised her right hand pointing it at the girls, showing them her Balcoin mark. Faye's breath hitched, while Melissa started coughing, clearly the blonde wasn't playing anymore, as she increases the pressure keeping both girls flat against the wall.

Small cracking sounds echoed from behind them but neither one of them was sure if they were coming from the wall or of them. Melissa's coughs started becoming more violent and that's when Faye realised what Deyanira was doing, she was choking her, the bitch was actually planning on killing them, but why only choke Melissa and not both of them?

I'm so going to kill this bitch, Faye thought, closing her eyes and concentrating on a way to free herself enough to use her magic against Deyanira. As soon as Faye felt a little of the pressure lighten she said, "_Burning star, blood-red eye_" and smirk as Deyanira started closing her eyes losing her concentration on the spell keeping them against the wall.

"_Burning star, blood-red eye_" Faye repeated taking a step forward, since Deyanira was too involved rubbing her eyes to see her. Taking the opportunity Faye said the spell once more and went to Melissa's side. Melissa was kneeled with a hand covering her mouth as she coughed.

"_Breathe_" Faye said touching Melissa's arm, and just like that the girl stopped coughing. Melissa thanked Faye getting to her feet.

"We got quite an audience, what are we going to do with them? or her? that spell doesn't lasts long" Melissa indicated looking over at Deyanira, who was still rubbing her eyes trying to make the burning sensation go away.

"I know a spell to freeze time, but we need something to make them forget what they've seen. We don't want people going around calling us witches. Now can I burn this bitch alive?" Faye says the last part through clenched teeth. Nobody messes with her friends, except for her.

"We can't risk it, now help me before your spell wears off" Melissa said grabbing Faye's hand in hers. Faye gave her a nod. "_People around here, hear my call. Forget what you've seen here, and move on_" Melissa said alone, the first time.

"_People around here, hear my call. Forget what you've seen here, and move on_" Faye's voice echoed and Melissa joined in. "_People around here, hear my call. Forget what you've seen here, and move on_" both girls said in unison. Neither one of them knew if the spell had worked already or not so they decided to say it again, for the benefit of the doubt.

"Let's get out of here" Melissa commented looking over at the door.

Faye shook her head to clear her thoughts, they couldn't just leave and risk been seen by Deyanira, who was still rubbing her eyes. Wow that spell is lasting, Faye thought, "I agree with you, but I don't want to risk been seen leaving by Evil Princess number three" she said smirking at Deyanira's new nickname.

"fog?" Melissa suggested turning her head to look at Faye, who gave her a nod. The girl was about to say the spell when the realization hit her, "Hey, Faye? wasn't the whole point of doing the memory spell to make sure nobody remembers seeing us use our magic?" she wondered, eyeing her friend, who was just staring at the blonde girl, that kept rubbing her eyes.

"That spell doesn't last so long, right?" Faye asks eyeing Deyanira. A couple of moments ago she would've just ignored the fact that the girl kept rubbing her eyes, but come on, the girl's a witch. A dark witch in fact, and the spell wasn't so strong as to fry her eyes. "The bitch's faking it, isn't she?" she glanced at her best friend for reaffirmation. Melissa gave her a nod, and that's all Faye needed to confirm her suspicions.

"Still up for the plan?" Melissa asks her eyes locked still on Deyanira.

Faye nodded and grabbed her by the hand, "_Water rise. Air flow. Temperature drop, and give me fog_" she conjured, a dense cloud of fog started spreading across the entire area. The cloud of fog was so dense that they had to retreat against the wall in order to located themselves, luckily for them they had a good idea of where the door was.

They could clearly see the door now, just a few more steps and they could get out of this place away from Cassie's - and Diana's, they had to remembered themselves - crazy, psychopath sister, Deyanira. But just when they started think they were home-free, something pulled them back sending them crashing to the floor.

"Okay this is getting very annoying" Faye said irritated, getting back to her feet followed by Melissa.

"What do we do now? Deyanira is probably waiting for us to go running to the door so that she can attack us again" Melissa told her, her eyes flickering nervously all around the place, as if waiting for someone to come out and attack her. Faye sighed, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, trying to bring her comfort.

It was times like this that Faye hated, she could act like a real bitch most of the time with everyone, sometimes even Melissa. But when any of her friends really needed her, she was there for them, no matter what and right now this was one of those moments.

"Try to relax, Mel. This bitch is probably just scaring into start throwing spells around, a good example for that theory is the fog" Faye said, her eyes also flickering around, when she noticed, "Mel? have you noticed that-" she didn't time to finish, when her friend cut her in.

"-it's been too quiet? Ever since she threw us against the wall" the shorter witch answered, moving to a crouching position, her light-brown eyes flickering from side to side. To say that the girl was nervous was an understatement. "Do you think that maybe she just wants us to run outside?" she wondered, her voice small, barely higher than a whisper.

"I wouldn't doubt it" the words flew out of Faye's mouth, the girl covered her mouth as soon as she caught up with what she just said. Damn it, way to go Faye, she metally scowled herself for that. Now is not the best time to negative, Faye reminded herself, when an idea pop in inside her head.

"How about a backup plan?" she suggested, glancing over at Melissa with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: This is the first TSC I've writen. I hope you like it though. What do you guys think about the memory and fog spells? I wrote them myself. Also T1gerCat if you're reading this, thanks for your help my friend.


	2. The Backup Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own TSC, I just own the plot and future OCs.

* * *

Chapter 2: _The Backup Plan_

"How about a backup plan?" Faye suggested, looking at the short dark-brown haired girl, a smirk playing on her face.

A backup plan sounded good, in fact it was perfect, but why a backup plan and not a normal escape plan?, what was Faye planning on doing and not telling her?, this were the kind of questions that invaded Melissa's head as soon as she heard the words _backup plan_. Why make a backup plan, if you don't have an actual plan to begin with?, she wondered looking at her friend, who was texting, probably Jake. _Jake_, why would Faye be texting the guy at a moment like this?

"Why are you texting your boyfriend at a time like this?" Melissa questioned her friend. Faye stopped what she was doing as soon as the word _boyfriend_ left Mel's mouth.

"First off, he isn't my boyfriend, _anymore_" Melissa rolled her eyes at her friend's statement. Always the same story, they break up and not a month later, they're back together. "Anyhow, I texted him 'caused as much as I hate to admit it, I trust him with my life. Sorry to burst your bubble about Adam, Mel. But it's true" Faye said putting her phone away.

"Lets get out of here" Melissa declared. She was about to walk away when Faye grabbed her arm in a death-grip. The girl was about to argue with her best friend when she noticed that her friend wasn't even looking at her, her eyes widen in fear when she followed Faye's gaze until she spotted somebody walking very close to where they were. That's when she noticed that the person's body was very slim for it to belong to a male, that meant that it has to be a female, and the only female person who could be walking around in the fog had to be none other than, "Deyanira", Melissa gasped, the words leaving her mouth without her even knowing it.

Just as the name left Melissa's mouth the fog disappeared. Both girls gasped as they stared in slight shock at the person standing in front of them, who was none other than, Deyanira. "Miss me?" the blonde girl asks, an evil smirk plastered on her face.

Melissa took a step back, backing against the wall trying to get a good distance between herself and Deyanira. Noticing her best friend backing against the wall Faye decided to at least make sure that one of them gets out of this place, _alive_.

"Don't be stupid, not even your mother would miss you, you little bitch!" Faye snapped, staring right into the other girl's eyes, as a sign of challenge. Deyanira smirk staring right back into Faye's eyes, she never back down of a challenge.

Does she have a death wish or something? that bitch's gonna kill her, Melissa wondered, her light-brown eyes jumping from her best friend to the blonde Blackwell girl standing in front of her.

The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut right trough it. Melissa gulped noticing Deyanira smirking at Faye. This can't be good, the girl thought glancing over at her friend. It always amazed her how protective Faye could be with her sometimes, but not when it meant that their lives were at stake, like right now.

"How cute, the little white witch thinks she can stop me" Deyanira taunted smirking as Faye glared at her. "I want to know where my father and sisters are, now" she said the last part through clenched teeth.

"I think we already had this conversation, right?" Faye said annoyed cocking her head to the side, trying to look innocent. "Now, you'll shut the fuck up and let us leave, before I send your skinny little white ass flying across the floor" she threatened, using her powers to give a little push to Deyanira, making her back away.

The blonde started laughing in a mocking matter taking two steps forward. "Um... you may want to try that again 'cause I didn't quite buy that, did you?" she mocked, now standing in front of Faye crossing her arms in front of her chest, with a triumphant smirk on her face. Faye felt a little déjà vu at hearing those words leaving the blonde girl's mouth, that was the same thing she said to Diana when she went to visit her that night after what happened with Cassie's car.

Melissa's breath hitched watching in fear at where Faye was, Deyanira standing right in front of her looking more bitchy and confident than before. Arms crossed in front of her chest and a smirk on her face, that's all it took to make Mel act on instinct.

"Get the hell away from my friend!" the brown-haired girl shouted as Deyanira took a step closer to Faye, their chests touching. Melissa closed her eyes concentrating all of her energy on Deyanira, picturing her flying across the floor and hitting the other wall.

"I said" Melissa started with her eyes still closed, "Get the hell away from my friend!" she snapped her eyes flying open, as she felt a surge of energy leaving her body.

She gasped, staring in shock at where Deyanira was standing just a few seconds ago. Faye sighed in relief glancing over at where Melissa was standing, staring in shock at the other wall, the girl turned around to look at the wall. Her eyes widen as she took in the scene before her. Deyanira was laying on the floor, probably unconscious from hitting the wall.

"Let's get out of here!" Faye indicated looking at Melissa, who set out on a sprint to the door, her best friend soon behind her.

Thinking that the door was open they both crash into it, but the door only shudders and not opens. "_Lock, unlock_" they say in unison. As soon as the door is open the girls start running towards the parking to reach Melissa's car as soon as possible. They were so focused on getting to the car that they ran pass a guy, who had his hand raised and in it the Balcoin mark was clearly seen, as he clenches his hand into a fist and pulls it back aiming it at Faye and Melissa, who at those exact instants happen to be once again pulled to the floor.

"Ugh, I'm sick of this fucking bastards pushing me to the floor" Faye cursed trying to get back to her feet, only to come face-to-face with another guy, who had the same Balcoin mark as Deyanira.

She just cocks her head to the side looking at the guy standing in front of her in disbelief as she watches carefully as he clenches his hand into a fist, feeling like the air is leaving her lungs she starts gasping for air but to no avail.

The guy smirks watching as the girls try to breathe, is not until he feels a hand on his shoulder that he twists his fist which makes the two young witches fall unconscious, a move he learnt from his father when he was younger.

"Let's get them out of here" the person standing behind him indicated patting him on the shoulder.

* * *

Jake was laying in bed going through his family's book of shadows when his cellphone started vibrating, indicating that he got a new text message. He put the book down and grabbed his phone to check who had just text him. He raised an eye brow noticing that the message was from Faye.

The girl hadn't text him in a week after he told her that he was _bi_, he had been expecting her to yell at him or of course Faye been Faye to maybe throw him out the window or something like that, but that wasn't the case she had just said that she was leaving and going out the door. That was the last thing he knew about Faye, that is until now.

_'Cassie was telling the truth, the other Blackwell bastards are real. Mel and I were in the mall and ran into a blonde bitch with the same mark as Blackwell. If we don't get to your house in an hour, something bad happened. Also sorry for leaving after what happened last week. -Faye'_

Jake's eyes widen as he read the message over and over, trying to see if it was a joke or something. "She has to be joking" he said in disbelief, but decided to check what hour was it, just in case. It wouldn't be first time something like this happening to them, first it was the demon that ended up with his brother death, then it was Eben and the witch hunters, after them it was John Blackwell and now it seems to be the other children of the bastard.

He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall and it read 4:30, he checked the hour that the text was sent and it read 4:00, he sighed in relief. They still have half an hour, he thought feeling a little relief at the moment but knowing full well that if in half an hour Faye and Melissa didn't arrive, he would call the rest of the circle and start searching for them.

"Faye call me already" he muttered pacing back and forth around his room, the uneasiness of when something wasn't right hitting him like a punch to the gut. "To hell with everything" he said grabbing his phone and dialing Faye's number.

"Pick it up, pick it up" he kept muttering into the phone looking over at the clock it was almost time and Faye wasn't answering her phone, which is something rare for her.

When the call went to the voice mail he hang up. "Fuck" he exclaimed scrolling down his contact list looking for Cassie's number.

"Cassie something is wrong meet me at my house with Adam, now!" he indicated hanging up the phone, before Cassie could even reply.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and remember to review. I hope your enjoying the story and sorry for not updating sooner. Shout outs to abbiedanielle13 and T1gerCat for reviewing the story. Thank you so much. I know I made Jake bisexual but it's necesary for the story, you'll find out the reason why I have to make Jake bi in later chapters, but that doesn't mean that Jake and Faye won't have their moments. But the story doesn't have especific pairings, yet.


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own TSC, I just own the plot and future OCs.

* * *

Chapter 3: _The Dream_

_Faye Chamberlain_

The girl was going to be the end of him. It didn't matter that he didn't love her anymore, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't care for her. They are exes but they're also friends and neither one of them leaves a friend behind, _ever_.

When he found out about what happened to Faye when they were younger and he left, and that's part of the reason why he dumped her. It's true that after their break up they've been having sex every now and then, but it's just sex, mind-blowing, no-strings-attached, sex.

All in all after they broke up they became better friends, closer even. While any other person would do even the impossible to avoid the person they just broke up with, they would just brush it off and try to at least be friends, this result is because of many reasons though, the main one being the circle.

_Buzz_

Pacing back and forth in his room Jake was going insane. Cassie hadn't called or arrived with Adam yet, he hadn't heard a word from neither Faye nor Melissa, and he was going nuts, the anxiety was eating him alive.

_Buzz_

Ever since Diana left Chance Harbor it seems as if the whole circle had fallen apart, Cassie and Adam for the most part. Everyone had gone their separate ways, Faye and Melissa were still hanging out together sometimes with Jake, Adam lately had been more busy than usual and Cassie had distanced herself from the rest of the circle more than usual, as if that was possible. The whole circle was falling apart without Diana, and everybody knew that, even Faye admit it that the circle broke when Diana left town.

_Buzz_

Jake groaned and plopped down onto his bed. He didn't know, what to do? where to start looking? who were the right people to turn to? All in all he pretty much felt useless. How could he be so useless? He was supposed to be stronger than the circle members, except for Cassie and Diana, he was supposed to have more knowledge about magic than the whole circle, that's the reason the witch hunters had taken him in the first place, wasn't it?

_Buzz_

"Fuck..." he cursed, sitting at the edge of the bed. Why the hell am I so useless?, Jake thought holding his head in between his hands. Why the hell would I have magic and can't do anything to help them with it?, he wondered running his hands through his hair, trying to fight the urge to pull his hair in agitation. He was frustrated. He was so useless.

"If only there was a way to locate them" he thought out aloud, staring down at the floor as a billion thoughts invaded his head making him feel even worst.

_Buzz_

"For crying out aloud, who the hell is texting me so much?" he shouted, he sounded like an idiot to himself, why is he arguing about someone texting him and him not picking it up? it could be Faye texting, but he knew better than to get his hopes up. He stands up and walks over to the night stand, where the phone is laying along with his car keys.

_Buzz_

Another text?, he wondered picking up the phone. Jake's eyes widen as he stared at the name that appeared in his screen. That would be the last person in this world to even text me, Jake thought in disbelief debating on whether it was a joke or not. She probably hates me, she wouldn't be texting me after what happened with Faye, he thought taking a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

_Buzz_

Another text arrived, he closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Breathe, he tried to soothe himself but it wasn't really helping. He took another deep breath opening one eye to look down at the screen. It's true, it's really her, he thought, starting to walk backwards until he hit the bed and collapsed on it. He sighed opening the first text message from none other than...

_Dawn Chamberlain_

* * *

_She was walking through the forest with two other people, who are strangers to her but yet at the same time are very familiar. They kept walking through the forest until they reach a clearing. The sky could be clearly seen, the stars twinkling away, the moon shining down upon them. The moon. It was beautiful, it was a full moon shining at its highest, but suddenly it all changed, the once beautiful full moon changed. It was no longer her natural beautiful white color, now it was a crimson red color it seem as if it were made out of blood. Blood._

_"The blood moon" she whispered, staring at the big red shining ball. She was shivering and had no idea why. Then that's when she saw it._

_A boy, he looked younger than her, he was probably fourteen maybe fifteen years old, he had cropped black hair, intense-blue eyes, light-skin, he was the same height or maybe taller than her by an inch or so. He wasn't wearing any clothes, his body was covered by a black cloak. He also had a strange-looking necklace hanging around its neck, it was in the shape of a dragon with its tail wrapped around a crystal and had another crystal in the middle of the chest, both crystals were glowing a deep-blue color so dark that it almost looked black._

_"W-who are you?" she stuttered, she was nervous and didn't know the reason why. Maybe they're witch hunters, she thought taking a step back._

_"Don't be afraid, Diana" a blonde girl said, she reminded her of Cassie, but she was taller than Cassie by a couple of inches. "We won't kill you" she continued, smiling like a Cheshire cat._

_"After all we are family" said a very familiar feminine voice from behind her, she turned around only to come face-to-face with none other than Cassie. Her clothes were entirely black, but that wasn't caught Diana's attention it was the necklace hanging around her neck. The necklace looked exactly like the one the boy was wearing only that her's had glowing red crystals and the place where the crystal in the middle of the chest of the dragon goes was in the shape of a spiral._

_"You've finally come, sister" the boy with the dragon necklace said, staring at her with an evil smirk playing on his face. Diana stood frozen on the spot as those piercing blue eyes kept staring at her, sending shivers up and down her spine._

_"Fuck you" Diana spat when she finally seem to find the will to move again. She was about to turn back and run away, to run as far as her legs could carry her but she knew better than that._

_"Is that any way to talk to your leader, child?" an old man said, he was standing right next to the boy with the dragon necklace. The man looked like he was in his sixties but was well-preserved for that age. He has shoulder-length gray hair and light-brown eyes, he was wearing a black cloak and around his neck hung the Balcoin medallion._

_"Who the hell are you, old man?" Diana shouted at the old man, staring in utter disbelief at the medallion. That can't be the medallion, it was supposed to be destroyed, she thought, not taking her eyes away from the medallion hanging around the old man's neck._

_The man eyes flared, his anger rising at way that Diana was talking to him. "Disrespectful little brat", the man spat at the girl. Diana gasped as she was picked up her feet and thrown into the closest tree, hard._

_Diana glared at the man, she felt her anger rising but she couldn't lose control. She wouldn't turn into one of them. She wouldn't use her dark magic, not again. The man smirked as the girl took a deep breath trying to bring herself to calm down. Not again, she reminded herself, taking another deep breath._

_"I'll teach to respect your elders" the man said raising his right-hand aiming at her, Diana gasped she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. The man had the Balcoin mark too. Who the hell is this man?, she wondered. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the man's wicked laughter, the same laughter the evil villains have in the movies. The kind of laughter that sends chills down your spine._

_Diana screamed in agonizing pain as she felt her body burning from the inside-out. Her lungs ache from the heat inside her body, she felt weak, her breath coming in short huffs of air and her vision was becoming blurry. The burning pain was still there, taking over her body. She knew that her lungs were hurting, but that wasn't making her stop screaming, the pain was too much to bear. _

_She was going to die, she was sure of it, but her last wish is to know the name of the bastard who's doing this to her. That's when she heard it, it was as if God had just heard her and decided to give her a goodbye gift, "Samuel Blackwell that's enough" the boy yelled at the old man, his eyes turning completely black, like what happened to Eben when he was possessed by demons._

_Samuel Blackwell_

"Diana? Diana, wake up" a familiar voice called, bringing her back to reality. Her eyes flew open, she was panting heavily, her entire body was cover in sweat.

"It was just a dream?" she said sounding more like a question than a statement, trying to calm her breathing. Grant was there sitting next to her, concern written all over his face. "It was just a dream" she repeated looking over at Grant, she gave him a small smile as she lunged herself at him wrapping her arms around his naked chest.

"Are you alright, honey?" Grant asked rubbing small circles on her back trying to soothe her. Diana gave him a weak nod, her smile quickly disappearing as she buried her face in her boyfriend's chest, trying to find comfort. It was just a dream, she repeated in her mind trying to convince herself. The burning pain was still there, not so strong as it was on the dream but strong enough as to make its presence known.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she lied not lifting her head from his chest. Samuel Blackwell, the name sounds so familiar, but at the same time so unknown. Maybe I just read it somewhere, she shrugged, deciding not to think about now.

"Are you sure, love?" he insisted, lifting Diana's chin with one of his hands while the other was resting on her shoulder, holding her in place. She couldn't look into his eyes, because at those moments looking into those beautiful blue eyes of his she would spill everything. Those eyes were her weakness.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom" she said trying to get as far away from Grant as possible at those moments. She loves him and that's why she can't tell him. She can't, she won't lose Grant because of magic. Witchcraft has taken too much from her already, she won't lose the one and only good thing she has in her life, right now. "Get back to sleep" she said stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"Dammit" she cursed on her breath leaning against the door. It's been two weeks since she left Chance Harbor and she's already getting sick of having to hide who she is from the person she loves. She begins to strip of her clothes throwing them into the hamper, on the corner of the bathroom.

She was about to step into the shower when she heard it, a voice, soft, it sounded even caring, alluring to say the truth. She got the feeling that she had heard it before but can't seem to remember when. "The mirror..." the voice whispered making Diana turn around to look in to the mirror.

"This can't be happening" she gasps, staring at her own naked body. Her chest, it was a vivid red color and had certain black spots here and there. Curiosity was what killed the cat. Her curiosity got the best of her as she brought a hand over her chest, right where her heart is suppose to go, was a pitch-black burn mark.

"Fucking bastard" she cursed stepping away from the mirror and into the shower. She had no idea how she was going to shower, when she was burnt but she was going to try. This should be interesting, she thought sarcastically opening the cold water handle. The best thing for fire is water. She hissed as the cold water hit her over heated skin.

* * *

A/N: Thanks, you guys for reviewing the story. You're wonderful. About the story I'm thinking on probably make a posting schedule if I do make it, I'll try be posting a new chapter every Friday or Saturday. I hope that you guys like the story. Faye and Melissa probably appear on the next chapter as for Cassie well I'm obviously making her dark, but she's not the only one. The title actually explains the current situation of a couple of witches, you'll find out soon enough what that means. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Well until next time, don't forget to review. Thanks! :)


	4. Whispers on the Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own TSC, I just own the plot and future OCs.

* * *

Chapter 4: _Whispers on the wind_

Faye groaned as reality started slow coming back to her. Deyanira, the fight at the mall, two other guys with the Balcoin mark. Everything. "Where the hell am I?" she thought out loud looking around the room. She was feeling dizzy for some strange reason looking around the room, it wasn't until she noticed that there was a second floor, that she recognized the place. The club house.

Suddenly she shivered as a cold breeze brushed against her hot body, the adrenaline in her system raising at a quick pace. _Melissa_, she heard somebody, _a man_, whisper softly on her ear. She turned around hoping to come across one of the guys that knocked them out on the parking lot, but instead she came across nothing.  
It wasn't the first time that something like this has happened before, plus is not like she's impressed anymore, ever since she became a witch she's come across demons, witch hunters, possessed people, dark witches, so maybe she's been haunted by a ghost or something. She chuckled at that thought, a ghost, as if that was even possible. Then again people aren't suppose to come back from the dead either but Nick did, so maybe a ghost isn't something as impossible as she thought.

_Melissa_, somebody repeated, but this time the voice didn't sound like a man's it sounded more caring, more feminine.

"Mel?" she said sounding a little disoriented, she knew where she was and who this Melissa was, but why couldn't she bring herself to move? Why wouldn't her own body listen to her?

Crash, she was brought out of her thoughts by the loud crashing sound of glass chattering followed by a couple of curses. Suddenly the voice cursing was overtaking by the undistinguished sound of the annoying voice of that bitch. _Deyanira_.

"You fucking bitch" somebody yelled and more crashing noises followed. Faye's breath hitched, what if that was her friend down there getting hit by chattering glasses?

_Fight_

"What? Who are you?" she asks turning around, only to find nothing. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she tried to move again and was surprised when her body actually moved.

Crash, "You bitch" the same voice as before yelled at who the brown-haired girl assume was Deyanira. _'I'm so going to kill that bitch if she even touched a single hair of Mel's head'_ she thought getting to her feet.

"Get the hell out-of-the-way, you fag" Deyanira yelled and Faye started walking to where the noise was coming from. She walked passed what was a living and down the hall, she stopped right in front of the door that leads to the basement, where all of Blackwell's dark stuff was, along with the Balcoin mark drawn on the ceiling.

"Shit" she cursed under her breath, what if they were planning on sacrificing Melissa?

"You two stop it" a male command, his tone full of dominance and power. 'If I wasn't in this situation I would be all over you' Faye couldn't help that thought to cross her mind at hearing the young man's voice, what she hoped was a young man.

Faye was about to open the door to the basement when the door behind her opened. The girl froze, not moving a muscle, what was she going to do?, she wondered.

The person standing behind her grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into the room, with its other hand covering Faye's mouth, preventing said girl from screaming. "It's me, Faye" the person said lowly. Warm arms wrapped themselves around her in a warm and comforting embrace, though she wasn't quite sure as for which of the two was the comfort.

"Mel?" she said turning around, not pulling away from the embraced. Her breath hitch as she took in the appearance of her best friend. The girl's clothes were full of dust and her shirt was broken on various random place, the jeans had holes in them along with several cuts and had blood stains here and there too. Melissa's face looked horrible, it was swollen in some places and had a couple of cuts, not too deep but deep enough as to last a couple of days until it heals.

"Shut up, _Damian_. You aren't my father" Deyanira yelled.

"Yeah 'cause John was such a great parent" the same person that was arguing with Deyanira replied, the sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Don't you dare, talk about father that way" a different male voice said, trying to sound convincing, but failing. The edge in his voice was as clear as daylight.

"I'll talk about that bastard however I want to" a boy yelled followed by the sound of glass breaking. Faye felt Melissa tensed, the girl was hurt, but how did that happen?

"Mel what's wrong?" she asks rubbing circle on the other girl's back trying to soothe her.

"W-we have to help him" Melissa says, trying to get back to her feet only to fall back down. Faye was there in a second, her arms wrapped around Melissa's body in case she would fall again.

Faye felt her anger rising to dangerous levels, why would those fuckers hurt Melissa and not her? Why were they even kidnapped? A loud crash snapped her out of her thoughts, the sound of a door opening followed.

_Run_, the same male voice as before said, a small breeze hitting her. The window suddenly flew open and the room was quickly enveloped with strong currents of wind.

"Let's go" the Chamberlain girl said standing up and helping Melissa back to her feet. She was about to jump out the window when she noticed that Melissa was walking towards the door. She groaned stepping away from the window and walking over towards her friend, she was pissed off but Melissa was in no condition to fight. She vowed that Melissa would get out of this one alive and she would make sure to keep her promise.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asks pulling the other teen away from the door, she would throw her out the window if she have to. Melissa struggled, she wanted to get away from this place, but she had to help that boy. The boy who helped her get away from Deyanira. _Hunter_, she remembers his name. He's one of them, but he helped her, he can't be evil if he saved her, right?

"I have to help him" she says pushing Faye away, some of her strength back. She was exhausted, running around all day and using so much of her magic was getting to her. She needed to rest, but right now she wanted to do all in her power to save Hunter.

"What are you talking about? Save who?" Faye ask, she needed to get Melissa out of there before they notice that she isn't knocked-out anymore, but the girl wasn't making it easier for her either. Melissa was about to explain when she decided that she's had enough. "You know what, right now I don't care, now get your ass out that window before I make you" she threatened point at the open window.

"I will not leave this place without him" Melissa replies through clenched teeth. Now she was mad, she could understand the fact that Faye was worried and mad too, but she wasn't leaving without Hunter.

Faye took a deep breath, she had forgotten how stubborn Melissa could be when she wanted to, she reminded her about herself sometimes too. "Mel, please let's get our of here, please" Faye begged she wasn't used to it, but desperate times call for desperate methods. Melissa shook her head, she wasn't going to have it, she was going to help Hunter or die trying.

"We have to help him" Melissa argued, she wanted to help him, but she couldn't push her body past its limit, as long as the adrenaline pumping through her veins was high she could get away from here, but that rush was enough to help her in a fight. She hated to admit it, but she was weak, useless actually and that thought alone made her angry.

Hunter had gone against his brothers trying to protect her. She knew that he was a Blackwell, but he was different, they had only gotten a few minutes to talk before the fight going on downstairs started and in those couple of minutes he earned her trust. She doesn't know how to explain it, but he reminds her of Diana.

_Protect_

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by a warm breeze. It was strange since the weather was cold, they were close to winter, but that breeze. The window was wide open and so close to her, she would just have to jump through it and she was out of there, but Hunter, he needed her. She was there when they first started fighting, Hunter had defended her against Deyanira earlier and now she wants to return the favor.

The sound of quick footsteps snapped her back to reality. "Asshole" the girls heard Deyanira yell as the footsteps sounded closer and closer. Her breath hitched as the doorknob turned, she was afraid that her heart was going to burst from her chest at how fast it was beating.

"Get behind me" Faye said pulling her by the arm. She almost screamed at the contact, how could she forgotten that Faye was there with her? She wanted to argue about her been able to protect herself, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Faye was scared, she couldn't deny that, just to think that there are four others like Cassie and Diana, mostly Cassie, was enough to make her tremble. "On the count of three you jump out the window Mel" she said without even looking back, she couldn't. She couldn't bear to see the girl she loves like a sister crying. If she turns back to look at Mel's face she's certain that she'd have a break down and start crying too, but she couldn't do it, not at a time like this. She has to be strong, for both of them.

"Melissa, promise me that you'll jump through that wind and get as far away from here as possible. Promise me" she said a tear or two escaping her eyes. She was holding them back, she had to, if she started crying now she won't be able to let Melissa go.

Melissa was trembling, she was scared for all of them actually. 'What if they did something to him?' she thought. Faye's hands clenched tight, her nails digging into her skin. "Where the hell is he?" came Deyanira's voice from somewhere inside the house. Suddenly the door flew open and Faye was about to send whoever opened it flying when Melissa stopped her.

"Hunter?" Melissa gasps.

* * *

"Dammit, this is useless" Dawn Chamberlain cursed slamming the locator crystal against the table, making Jake jump.

It had been hours since Jake had went over to the Chamberlain residence and started researching along with Dawn's help for a way to locate the two missing teenage witches. He was going through the Chamberlain's Book of Shadows, while Dawn was trying every tracking spell she knew on the locator crystal trying to find a way to know about Faye and Melissa's whereabouts.

As if not finding the girls wasn't enough Cassie and Adam hadn't even given him a call or a text. He told her to meet him at his house, but the girl didn't arrived. Jake wasn't the only one irritated at the blonde girl's actions, she was the circle's leader for fuck's sake.

Suddenly an image of Diana came into his mind and he sighed. Why did you have to leave?, the blonde wondered. If Diana hadn't left Chance Harbor, they would surely be on their way right now to saving the girls, but no, Cassie and Adam had to be doing whatever the hell they were doing leaving Jake all alone to deal with the problems. Circle problems.

"Ugh, I've had it. I'm going to talk to Kate, she should know something that can help us" Dawn indicated dialing a number on her phone and leaving the room.

_'Am I that untrustworthy?'_ Jake shook his head, trying to shake those thoughts away. He pout as the answer to his question probably was a 100% yes, but he didn't have time for that, he needed to save his friends. _His family_.

_'Through time and space, I travel. Show me what I most desire'_

The words seem to be carried by the wind, but the voice. _That_ voice. Jake shook his head, he was just stressed. He wasn't hearing things, he assured himself. He was stressed, tired and hungry, he could blame it on those factors for what just happened. There was no way that he was hearing his mother's voice. He couldn't be.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry guys for not updating sooner, honestly I didn't feel like writing but thanks to all the reviews I've gotten, I forced myself into writing it. Thank you to all of you for reviewing, It means a lot.

This chapter is kind of weird 'cause when I started writing the story I never pictured this chapter this way, but it seems that the story is writing itself. I'll try to update soon and don't forget to review. Thanks! :)

Also go check out my Twilight fic its called Slavery. It's the first time I write two stories at the same time, so I'll see how I work it out. Plus its the first time I try to write a Twilight fic.

I got an idea for the story but I need help to make it work. What I need is for any of you to simply PM me some information about an OC character that you'll like to see on this story. The thing is that I need a couple of new characters for the story, but I wanted to see if any of my readers would be interested in helping me. The OCs have to be witches, it doesn't matter if they are white or dark witches.


End file.
